


Look How Far We’ve Come...

by VegebulMelodies



Series: Twitter Mini-Smuts [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Fan submissions, Fluff, Inspired by Twitter, mini-smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegebulMelodies/pseuds/VegebulMelodies
Summary: I experimented with a mini-smut suggestion thread on Twitter to create a 200> word/character count Vegebul with suggestions from my followers...and this is the product of that!Suggestion from @RolyatXCIII:Look how far we’ve come I never could imagine being with you nor can I imagine bring with anyone else
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Series: Twitter Mini-Smuts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660672
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	Look How Far We’ve Come...

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to follow me on Twitter @MelodiesVegebul for behind the scenes looks and to suggest your own mini-smut!

By the time he’d left the bathroom, finally ridding himself of that infernal suit, the woman was on the bed.

Gone was the gigantic puff of lace and crinoline. Just a creamy-skinned goddess with sapphire eyes laid out on the bed. A cream-colored bralett and panties were the only things keeping Vegeta from seeing the delectable snack that was his woman.

His wife. 

His mate. 

A smile adorned that face, those ruby lips spread from cheek to cheek. “Look how far we’ve come...”

The Saiyan, clad in nothing but his raging desire and natural heat, stalked towards the bed. For once, his signature smirk wasn’t present. Just a genuine look of awe.

As he took her in his arms, laying a kiss upon those lips to rival the fire within his soul, he expressed what he couldn’t find the courage to say out loud.

_ I never could imagine being with you nor can I imagine bring with anyone else ... _

_ My Bulma... _


End file.
